This invention relates to amusement devices, specifically to such three-dimensional devices used to transform the outer appearance of a video terminal in order to enhance, amuse and encourage terminal use.
Since the introduction of video terminals into the workplace and home; and, subsequently into the educational process, it has become commonplace for people of all ages to be exposed regularly to their use. A video terminal typically has a video display screen and at least one input device, and often a central processing unit (CPU). Because of the video terminal's lack of attractiveness to a certain class of users, it is often perceived as intimidating and as such does not encourage its regular use. Currently there is nothing particularly appealing about a video terminal to aid in improving the state of mind of the user, even though to improve the user's state of mind is a desirable attribute, particularly when that person is a child.
While various types of three-dimensional amusement devices are known, they are essentially limited to functioning only as toys, and are not designed to enhance the attractiveness or appeal of a video terminal.
One prior attempt to improve on the aesthetics of a video display screen involves a two-dimensional artboard frame that attaches to the front of the screen using hook and loop fasteners. However, such frames are quite primitive and do not significantly transform or enhance the appeal of the video terminal with any degree of effectiveness.
Accordingly, it is contemplated that the present invention will:
(a) Enhance the appeal of a video terminal and improve the state of mind of the person requiring its use, particularly when that person is a child. PA1 (b) Enhance the appeal of a video terminal having a video display screen and at least one input device. PA1 (c) Permit installation by a person without the use and knowledge of special tools, fasteners, skills and instructions. PA1 (d) Be simple and easy to use. PA1 (e) Overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Further advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.